


The Manor in the Forest

by lisseulement



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Vampires, Yuri, cliches, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisseulement/pseuds/lisseulement
Summary: In which a girl rescues another girl from an unfortunate fate.





	The Manor in the Forest

Luka arrived at the manor just before noon, although she wouldn’t have known. In the perpetual twilight cast by the forest’s towering trees, only the total darkness of night indicated the passage of a day.

Luka stopped at the tall gates of the estate, her face expressionless. She dismounted with practiced grace before turning to her loyal steed. It had served her well over the years, but she had no more use for it now, and in a few minutes would not have a use for any horse ever again.

“Go,” she said quietly to the beast, half-afraid she would be heard by what lay within the manor. “Go now.”

It took some prodding, but eventually the stallion complied, galloping into the shadowy forest.

Only once the horse was out of sight did Luka return her gaze to the metal fencing. No lock barred the way; the wrought metal, though blackened and rusted with age, moved easily when she pushed. She took a deep breath and touched the pommel of her rapier once, as if to confirm its existence. Then she stepped through the gates, into the vampire’s manor, to the mansion where the immortal resided.

\----

Luka knew precious little about vampires, and what she did know did little to reassure her. By all accounts the creatures were unparalleled in combat, far stronger and far more resilient than any mere mortal. Simply meeting one constituted a brush with death; challenging one could only be considered suicidal.

Luka knew this.

The expansive courtyard was overrun with low-growing wild growth. Statues of bizarre creatures, dark and looming, were arranged in front of the vampire’s mansion. Luka eyed them uneasily as she passed. She did not fear them--they were obviously stone--but the long shadows they cast could easily hide an assailant.

At last she came to the carved oak doors of the mansion.

It was said only silver and sunlight could harm the creatures, which would explain the location of the manor, so deep in the wounds. It was also said that a weakened vampire could be laid to rest using a stake driven straight through its heart.

It was all speculation of course, little better than idle village gossip. No one had actually tested any of it or if they had, they had not survived to pass on their knowledge.

Luka rapped the door twice with the wrought metal knocker.

The door swung open silently. In the flickering torchlight Luka saw the figure that had opened the door. Not the monster she had expected, but a younger girl, perhaps two years her junior, with bright blue-green hair done in enormous pigtails.

Luka’s breath caught in her throat, tension suddenly replaced with surprise. No one had told her the vampire kept slaves. She felt a sudden pang of sympathy for the girl trapped in the decrepit mansion, forced to serve a terrible master.

She spoke without thinking.

“I sent my horse back, but he couldn’t have gone far. Let’s leave this place.”

She held out her hand.

The girl clasped it, eyes wide. “Come on,” Luka said. She took one last look into the mansion, eyes straining into the murky blackness, before breaking into a sprint.

Hand in hand, they ran to the gate.

\----

The horse had been at the gate when they arrived there. Evidently, it had waited for Luka to turn away before returning to wait loyally where she had left. Stupid animal Luka had wanted to say, but in her heart she had felt only gratitude for the beast’s stubbornness.

In the hours that had passed, the girl had said little to Luka. All Luka knew was that her name was Miku. But that was enough, Miku didn’t need to say more. The way the smaller girl clutched her as they rode told Luka all she needed to know.

“It’s going to be okay,” she repeated occasionally to reassure the girl, but also herself. “We’re going to be okay.”

In reply, Miku only gripped Luka tighter. Luka smiled, hoping she at least looked confident.

Luka had already worked out a plan of action, in the likely event the vampire caught up. She would hold the vampire off while her steed took the girl back to the Megurine estate. Her brother would handle the rest, she hoped.

\----

Miraculously, they managed to avoid the vampire through the afternoon. Luka felt guilty for pushing her horse so hard, but as the treeline began to thin as they neared the edge of the forest, she felt better about her decision. The sooner they got out of the forest, the better.  
Abruptly, as they reached a sparsely wooded clearing, Miku called out, her voice barely louder than the hoofbeats. “Luka, stop.”

Startled, Luka complied pulling back on the reins.

Miku hesitated briefly, then dismounted.

“Miku?” Luka asked. “What are you doing?”

“I made a promise,” Miku said, suddenly solemn. "This is as far as I go.”

Luka scanned the treeline furtively, certain the vampire was closing in on them. They were so close, why now?

Luka dismounted as well. She put a hand on Miku’s shoulder, trying to reassure the girl even as her own heart lurched with fear.

“Don’t worry about the vampire, I will protect you.”

Miku started to shake. At first, Luka thought it was a fit brought about by fear.

“There, there,” Luka started to say, only to realize it was not tears, but laughter.

“So that’s what this was,” Miku said at last, once she had composed herself. The smaller girl gazed upwards to Luka, and in the rays of sunset cast by the waning sun, Luka could have sworn Miku’s eyes suddenly looked a dark, smoldering crimson. Just a trick of light, nothing--

There, between Miku’s lips, those gleaming white ivory teeth Luka saw: a set of canine teeth unnaturally elongated, inhumanly pointed. She felt pressure build up behind her eyes. So it had all been pointless after all.

“Luka, I am the vampire,” Miku said gently.

“I know.” If only she had known earlier.

Luka gazed into the distance, then back at Miku. She had to act fast. With the sun setting, Luka didn’t have much time left. Total darkness would, at the very least, disadvantage her human vision. She glanced again at Miku, noticing the elaborate dress that obviously befitted the mistress of a manor, not a simple servant or slave. She had been so stupid.

Miku was unarmed but certainly not defenseless. Nevertheless, Luka went and got the spare rapier she kept in the pack strapped to the back of her horse. She drew her own sword, then turned the blades so that both hilts pointed to Miku. She beckoned the vampire to choose a blade, as was custom when facing an unarmed foe. Amused, Miku took Luka’s sword.

Luka took a deep breath, trying to still a whirlwind of emotions. She needed to be calm.

“I, Luka of House Megurine challenge you to a duel.”

Miku nodded, and then swung her sword at Luka in a wide arc. Surprised, Luka barely managed to bring her own blade up to block the slash. Evidently, someone did not know custom. Or how to use a rapier, for that matter.

Miku was a complete novice. Luka noticed it almost immediately. The girl had no concept of hiding her intentions. Every swipe, every slash, every thrust was clearly telegraphed and painfully obvious. Against a human opponent, Luka would have won almost immediately.

But Miku’s inhumane nature quickly became apparent. Though her actions were obvious and occasionally almost endearingly clumsy, her speed was simply insane. Luka could barely process the cues before the sword would come whizzing at her, whistling through the air like an arrow. Sure, Miku had no footwork, but Miku also did not need it.

There was no opportunity to sidestep or dodge, no window for counter attack. It was all Luka could do to survive the endless barrage sent by her unrelenting opponent. But Luka was tiring; she could feel her human muscles straining to keep up. She almost wanted to laugh. How miserable, to die to so terrible a swordsman.

It ended as abruptly as it started. Unable to side step, Luka brought her sword her up to parry, only for Miku to grab the blade. Fatigued and taken aback by the sudden change in tactic, Luka could only watch as Miku pulled the sword from her grip.

Panting, Luka fell to her knees. So this is how it ends.

“I yield,” Luka conceded. “The victory is yours.”

From the corner of her eyes, she saw mudstained slippers enter her field of vision.

“Do what you will.” Luka closed her eyes, wondering if Miku would use the sword or her own teeth. She hoped for the fangs, if only for some warmth in her last moments.

“Okay,” Miku whispered. She tilted Luka’s head up. Fangs then Luka assumed, almost relieved. She could think of worse ways to go.

Eyes still shut, Luka waited, and then--

The sudden pressure on her lips surprised her; Luka’s eyelids fluttered open; Miku filled her vision: a kiss.

It was just cold motion, Luka told herself. Two pairs of lips brushing against each other meaninglessly and completely futilely.

But that was a lie, something she told herself to temper the feelings that had begun to well up inside her.

At last, all too soon, Miku released her. Looking up, Luka blushed, noticing the smaller girl licking her lips crudely, as if to get every last trace of Luka from her lips. She almost wanted to admonish Miku. There’s no need for that, Miku. I’m right here if you want more.

But the words caught in her throat and stayed.

“Anyway,” Miku said, turning back to the forest. “Come visit anytime, alright? It gets kind of lonely up there.”

“Ah,” Luka said stupidly. “Right--”

Luke stopped as she realized Miku had already disappeared. She felt her cheeks which still burned, then her lips, where the feeling of Miku’s own lips still lingered. Her face colored again.

**Author's Note:**

> Luka: “That’s not what I meant by do what you will, dummy!” 
> 
>  
> 
> There's some more background information I didn't really get to include due to the pacing of the story. If you enjoyed it, let me know so I can decide if it's worth continuing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
